Cohabitation Tumultueuse
by ma00333
Summary: Pansy se retrouve à vivre chez Charlie durant quelques mois, le temps de se remettre sur pied. Mais que se passe-t-il quand une alchimie se crée entre les deux jeunes gens ? Arriveront-ils à résister à l'attraction mutuelle qu'ils ressentent ? Un jeu de séduction va s'installer entre les deux colocataires ...
1. Partie I

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite histoire sur un de mes couples préférés : Charlie Weasley et Pansy Parkinson !**

 **L'histoire est en deux parties, mais il y aura des suites "bonus". D'ailleurs, cette histoire est issue de mon histoire "Malfoy &Weasley Associés", mais vous n'êtes pas du tout obligé de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celle-ci ;) Elle se passe durant les six mois de coupure entre le chapitre 47 et 48 ...**

 **Bon, cette histoire est rated M, ce n'est pas pour rien, il y aura des lemons ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Charlie n'en pouvait plus, et c'était son self-control qui lui permettait de tenir. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il résistait à la tentation. Un mois que la charmante jeune femme qui partageait sa maison vivait ici, et un mois qu'elle le hantait et le tentait. Alors bien sûr, il était là pour elle, la nuit quand elle se réveillait en criant et en pleurant à cause de ses cauchemars, et il se tenait bien. Il était même plus que correct avec elle, évitant les gestes déplacés et se retenant la plupart du temps de faire des sous-entendus douteux. Il se souvenait la première nuit, lorsqu'il avait été obligé de passer toute la nuit à la tenir dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme. Il devait l'avouer, cette nuit-là, bien que touché par la détresse de la jeune femme, ça l'avait un peu ennuyé d'avoir à s'occuper d'elle. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Et Ginny lui faisait confiance pour s'en occuper. Alors il l'avait fait, pour son petit dragon.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques jours qu'il avait commencé à penser à quel point Pansy était jolie. Bien sûr, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était revenu en Angleterre, il avait eu quelques aventures avec de charmantes demoiselles – après des années en Roumanie où les demoiselles se faisaient rares, ça faisait du bien de combler ce manque – mais avec son travail à plein temps auprès de la serpentarde, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de sortir faire des rencontres d'une nuit. Et un matin, alors qu'ils avaient peu dormis, elle s'était levée et l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. C'était une femme. Sa constatation était sans appel. Le t-shirt-robe qu'elle utilisait pour dormir la nuit laissait voir ses jambes fuselées, ses petits bras dépassaient des manches courtes, et même l'absence de décolleté ne cachait pas sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Charlie, aussi stupide que cela puisse être, venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'hébergeait pas une copine de sa sœur, une criminelle, une malade ou une adolescente, mais bien une femme, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Et ça impliquait beaucoup pour lui, qui avait vécu tellement d'années en manque de chaleur humaine, et qui se retrouvait à passer ses nuits et une bonne partie de ses journées à proximité d'une belle jeune femme. Sans avoir le droit de la toucher. Parce que Charlie n'était pas stupide : s'il couchait avec elle, non seulement Ginny le tuerait, mais en plus, il détruirait leur fragile équilibre. Et encore une fois, Ginny le tuerait. Elle avait envoyé Pansy chez lui parce que c'était l'endroit qu'elle pensait le plus sûr pour sa meilleure amie, qu'elle pourrait se remettre plus facilement des évènements de ces derniers mois, et que Charlie saurait l'aider et la soutenir dans ces épreuves.

L'ancien dragonnier sursauta lorsque sa colocataire posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Est-ce que ça va Charlie ? C'est de ma faute, tu es fatigué parce que je t'empêche de dormir … Je suis dé …

\- Si tu finis cette phrase, c'est moi qui vais être désolé.

Répliqua fermement le rouquin, d'humeur maussade. Il était en manque, et la brunette ne semblait rien remarquer. Sans attendre, il se leva et lui servit du café, et il replongea dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la faute de Pansy, il le savait, mais il n'empêche qu'être aussi près d'elle sans rien pouvoir tenter, c'était terriblement frustrant. Si encore elle amorçait quelque chose entre eux, qu'elle lui donnait le moindre signe, il saisirait sa chance, mais malheureusement, sa jeune protégée était encore sous le choc des derniers mois pour penser à ce genre de choses.

De son côté, Pansy termina son café en vitesse et s'excusa avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle était infiniment reconnaissante envers Charlie de l'avoir accueilli dans sa petite maison. Elle aurait pu aller chez Drago et Ginny, ou chez Ron et Eléanore, mais les couples avaient besoin de se retrouver après tout ce temps, et elle ne connaissait pas Charlie, c'était l'occasion de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Les Weasley avaient tellement fait pour elle, alors pourquoi pas apprendre à connaître le seul Weasley qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu ? Allongée sur son lit, Pansy décida de finir de vider sa valise. Première erreur. Elle tomba sur son album spécial « ex », celui où elle gardait toutes ses photos avec Jack – elle l'avait rencontré grâce à Ginny et Ron, mais ça n'avait pas marché – et celle avec Tane – leur couple n'avait pas survécu aux derniers évènements. Malgré elle, elle commença à sangloter. Ces deux hommes lui avaient tellement apporté : Jack lui avait appris à avoir de nouveau confiance en elle et en les gens, et Tane n'avait pas hésité à s'accuser à sa place pour la protéger. C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque Charlie frappa à sa porte, inquiet de l'entendre sangloter, qu'elle s'aperçu que c'était un homme. Et alors qu'il passait la tête pour voir si tout allait bien, elle éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis des mois. Charlie était un mélange parfait entre Jack et Tane. Il était aussi roux, râleur mais encourageant que Jack, l'intrépide avocat, mais aussi tatoué, protecteur et sauvage que Tane, le policier moldu Néo-Zélandais. Perplexe, le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais sans autre réponse que le rire de la jeune femme, il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais rire ?

Pansy se tint le ventre tellement elle avait mal aux côtes, et taquin comme tous les Weasley, Charlie sauta sur le lit et commença à la chatouiller, ce qui fit redoubler ses rires. La jeune femme finit par se calmer, et le rouquin continua de rire avec elle un moment, avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu rire ou sourire. Ça fait vraiment du bien t'entendre ton rire dans cette maison.

Elle lui avait souri et s'était blottie contre son épaule sans rien dire. Sans le savoir, ils venaient de sceller leur destin. Charlie venait de s'apercevoir que cette fille était vraiment magnifique et qu'il la voulait – même s'il ne se doutait pas qu'il la voulait pour beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Et Pansy avait amorcé un premier pas vers sa guérison.

Guérison qui lui fit constater quelques jours plus tard, que Charlie lui plaisait. Beaucoup même. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses en tête, mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à vraiment se remettre, elle ne pouvait que constater l'évidence. Si elle devait le définir, c'était sexy. Il était sexy avec ses cheveux un peu longs et tout le temps décoiffés. Il était sexy avec sa boucle d'oreille, et ses tatouages avaient un véritable effet aphrodisiaque sur elle. Elle avait déjà vu la flamme et les barbelés sur son bras gauche, ainsi que les runes protectrices sur son épaule et son avant-bras gauche, mais c'était surtout le long dragon qui partait de son bras droit, qui passait par son épaule avant de serpenter sur son dos jusqu'à sa hanche qui l'intriguait. Charlie Weasley était sexy parce qu'il était drôle, ne lui posait pas de questions dérangeantes, se promenait presque tout le temps torse nu, était capable de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, et était bâti comme un dieu – et même sa petite taille par rapport à ses frères ne dérangeait pas Pansy. Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas sûre. Evidemment, sa libido commençait à revenir, pas au point d'être en manque, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle bave discrètement plusieurs fois par jour sur le jeune homme. Et en même temps, c'était le frère de Ginny, Ron, Georges et Bill, alors elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et d'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas prête à se replonger dans la construction de quelque chose – que ce soit pour une nuit ou plus. Elle soupira, et maudit le Weasley d'être aussi attirant et peu vêtu la plupart du temps, et elle de toujours se fourrer dans des situations impossibles et d'avoir toujours envie de ce qu'elle ne devait pas.

Après un mois passé chez le dresseur de dragon, Ginny et Drago proposèrent à Pansy de venir avec eux en France, pour des vacances de quelques mois. La décision ne concernait qu'elle, mais malgré tout, elle se sentit obligée d'en discuter avec Charlie. C'était un soir, il avait passé la journée à lire les dossiers des postulants pour devenir apprentis dresseurs, et ils dinaient dans le salon le poulet en sauce que Charlie avait cuisiné. Elle lui expliqua :

\- Tu sais, Ginny et Drago m'ont proposés de partir avec eux en France …

\- Ha, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ?

Sans vraiment toucher à son assiette, Pansy approuva :

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée …

Surpris, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils – elle adorait quand il faisait ça, il était tellement craquant – mais ne dit rien. Secrètement, et égoïstement, il souhaitait qu'elle reste avec lui, pour pouvoir continuer de la voir tous les jours, de l'entendre rire et parler de tout et de rien. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, parce qu'il aimait la protéger et la rassurer comme un grand-frère, à la rigueur parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à arrêter de fantasmer sur elle. Sans réponse de sa part, la jeune femme poursuivit :

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais avec mon procès, et leurs tentatives d'avoir un bébé, et puis la mort de Luna qui a été si soudaine … je pense qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver seuls, surtout Ginny …

Il était heureux qu'elle trouve autant de raisons de rester, mais malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Mais toi ? Je veux dire, je suis d'accord avec toi, Ginny a besoin de se retrouver seule avec son mari, mais toi, de quoi as-tu besoin ? Tu as vécu des choses difficiles toi aussi …

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle prit l'initiative de le toucher la première en lui prenant la main, et elle sourit pour le rassurer :

\- Moi, je vais bien en étant ici. Tu t'occupes de moi, tu as vu, je ne fais plus des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et je …

Elle rougit et retira précipitamment sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais je comprendrais si tu préfères que je parte. Je veux dire, on m'a un peu imposée à toi, je ne veux pas te déranger plus, tu as déjà tellement fait …

\- Non, Pansy, tu ne me déranges pas. A vrai dire, j'apprécie que tu sois là. Tu sais, en Roumanie, c'était des dortoirs, je n'étais jamais tout seul, et même si niveau intimité c'était pas trop ça, je déteste être ici tout seul … Je t'assure, si tu es bien ici, je veux que tu restes …

De nouveau, la jeune femme rougit, et elle se leva pour débarrasser son assiette avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était terriblement mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle avait failli dire qu'elle avait envie de rester auprès du jeune homme. Et il lui avait tendu une perche en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il appréciait sa présence. Du coup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des dizaines de films dans sa tête, certains où Charlie avait voulu dire qu'il l'appréciait comme elle, elle l'appréciait, d'autres où il aimait juste avoir quelqu'un chez lui – c'était courant chez les Weasley, entre Molly qui aimait avoir sa maison remplie et Ginny qui l'avait hébergé durant des mois – et peu importe si c'était elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se trouvait stupide de réagir comme ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Charlie lui plaisait trop, et elle allait encore rester chez lui pour une durée indéterminée. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Déjà, qu'elle sache ce qu'elle, elle voulait. Ensuite, ce que lui pensait et voulait. Mais elle n'était pas une serpentarde pour rien, alors elle décida qu'elle ferait les choses à l'envers : elle découvrirait d'abord ce que Charlie pensait vraiment d'elle et de la situation, puis, elle aviserait. Et en dernier recours, elle pourrait toujours partir en courant rejoindre Ginny et Drago.

Charlie se maudit de l'avoir fait fuir. Il aurait voulu être plus clair dans ses propos, lui dire que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il l'appréciait vraiment, pas lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait juste une colocataire pour ne pas se sentir seul. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il débarrassa la table et monta rejoindre sa chambre – il s'arrêta quand même devant celle de Pansy pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Merlin, cette fille le rendait dingo. Elle passait ses journées chez lui, à se promener dans sa maison et à discuter avec lui, à le hanter la nuit dans ses rêves, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle en était consciente. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il la sentit se glisser dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut heureux de ne pas avoir été réveillé en plein milieu d'un rêve érotique avec elle, sinon il aurait eu du mal à se contenir. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il faisait des rêves censurés sur elle et lui, où il imaginait lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de sa petite maison, la prendre par surprise n'importe quand, et qu'elle remplissait la maison de cris autres que de peur. Ça se terminait toujours de la même façon : il se réveillait avec une belle érection, et il était obligé de se soulager sous la douche, frustré, et en priant pour qu'elle ne le voie jamais dans cet état. Alors il fut soulagé mais surprit quand elle se glissa dans son lit. Dans la pénombre, elle chuchota :

\- Charlie, tu dors ?

\- Non Pansy. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, et il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais il garda son sang-froid. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et chuchota de nouveau :

\- Je sais que ça fait plusieurs nuits que je ne fais plus de cauchemars mais … je me sens plus rassurée quand tu es là … ça te dérange pas si je dors avec toi, juste pour cette nuit ?

« Pour cette nuit, et toutes les autres, beauté ! » pensa très fort Charlie, mais il parvint à contenir sa joie en l'entourant de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui :

\- Pas de soucis Pansy, tu peux venir tous les soirs si ça te rassure, ça ne me dérange pas. Dors maintenant, ça te fera du bien …

La brunette fut soulagée qu'ils soient dans le noir, parce que Charlie ne pouvait pas voir à quel point elle rougissait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dans ses bras, la nuit, quand il venait la rassurer, mais jamais elle n'avait pris l'initiative d'aller d'elle-même dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'elle était plus rassurée dans ses bras, mais elle avait quand même omit le fait qu'elle appréciait cette proximité pour d'autres raisons.

Malheureusement pour Charlie, si Pansy n'était pas arrivée dans son lit à un moment inopportun, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait clairement un problème dans son bas de jogging. Heureusement que Pansy dormait encore à poings fermés, ce qui lui permis d'aller prendre une douche avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de son état et qu'ils ne soient tous les deux embarrassés. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, uniquement vêtu de sa serviette, il regagna la chambre où son invitée commençait à peine à se réveiller. Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- Bonjour Pansy … Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle sourit et s'étira avant de se redresser. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'il était proche, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, et que des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore de ses cheveux le long de son torse, elle préféra détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir encore une fois :

\- Oui, merci encore d'avoir accepté que je reste …

\- Pas de soucis, n'hésite pas si tu te sens mal la nuit …

Il y eu un léger malaise entre eux, et le rouquin proposa d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle prenait la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Pansy se sentait troublée et mal. Ce n'était pas honnête de faire semblant d'aller mal pour se rapprocher physiquement du rouquin. Et en même temps, elle était tellement troublée par lui, ses sourires toujours charmeurs mais rassurant, son corps qui dégageait une virilité terriblement attirante … L'ancienne serpentarde songea qu'à partir de ce moment, elle était officiellement en manque, et que c'était sa libido qui parlait pour elle. Et le combat à l'intérieur de sa tête faisait rage : ce n'était pas correcte de se servir du gentil Charlie pour assouvir son besoin d'affection, mais en même temps, elle ne voyait personne d'autre que lui depuis des semaines, et il lui plaisait vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, elle et tous ses problèmes, et il avait peut-être envie de vivre sa vie sans l'avoir dans les pattes et …

La matinée s'était écoulée lentement, d'un côté, Charlie travaillait toujours sur les dossiers des futurs dresseurs qu'il formerait, et Pansy rattrapait son retard des derniers mois pour ses cours. Ils mangèrent en discutant de dragons – Charlie avait toujours pleins d'anecdotes que la brunette adorait entendre – et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour manger le dessert : de la tarte à la framboise envoyée par Molly. Sans savoir pourquoi, Charlie osa pour la première fois poser une question indiscrète à sa colocataire :

\- Pansy ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton ex, ni de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois …

La brunette sursauta et lui lança un regard indescriptible. Conscient qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête pour parler de ce genre de choses, il rajouta :

\- C'est Georges qui m'a conseillé de … enfin, il m'a dit que ça pouvait faire du bien de parler de … ce genre de traumatisme. ça l'a aidé quand Fred est mort. Enfin, si tu n'es pas prête, je comprendrais …

\- Non, ça va. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit avant que j'emménage ici …

\- J'étais en plein déménagement quand ton procès a commencé, on m'a seulement dit qu'on t'accusait d'avoir tué un homme et que c'était de la légitime défense … C'est vrai ?

Peu fière d'elle et encore sensible à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt, elle acquiesça. Après un moment, elle finit par dire :

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Cet homme s'est pointé, mon petit-ami – un auror moldu – était sorti, il m'a menacé, alors j'ai attrapé l'arme moldu et je m'en suis servie … Je …

Voyant qu'elle tremblait, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de Ron, qui était paniqué, de Georges, qui semblait beaucoup trop sérieux, de Molly qui était terriblement inquiète, et de Ginny, qui avait revêtu son armure de guerrière pour défendre son amie. Cette histoire avait bouleversé tout le monde, et il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas avoir aidé. La jeune femme mouilla son t-shirt, et quand elle se calma, elle prit un ton résolu et ferme :

\- Il faut que je te dise toute la vérité. C'est … c'est pas uniquement de cet homme que j'ai tué que j'avais … j'avais peur. En fait, c'était … c'était de son frère … Je … je crois que Ginny ne t'en a pas parlé mais, je suis restée presque sept ans fiancée à un homme, en Italie. Sept … sept longues années, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à avoir le courage de m'enfuir et de rentrer en Angleterre pour demander l'aide de Drago …

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter ça, tu sais …

\- Si, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour une gamine qui a tué quelqu'un par accident …

Charlie voulu protester, mais elle l'en dissuada d'un regard larmoyant. Il avait entendu quelques brides de conversations sur cet « avant », quand Ginny et Drago commençaient à peine à sortir ensemble, mais il n'en savait pas grand-chose en vrai. Il essuya quelques larmes de la jeune femme, son point faible, et la supplia :

\- D'accord, je t'écoute, mais sèche tes larmes, je déteste te voir pleurer …

Elle s'exécuta avec difficulté et entreprit de lui raconter : comment après deux ans de fiançailles où elle se faisait entretenir, elle avait signé un contrat sans le lire. Comment il était devenu violent avec elle, l'enfermant quelques fois dans une véritable chambre de torture, et la forçant à s'abaisser au rang d'esclave contre son grès. Comment il l'avait manipulé en maquillant ça en des pratiques sexuelles extrêmes, qu'elle avait été forcée d'accepter, et comment elle avait réussi à rentrer à Londres, à retrouver Drago et à lui réclamer de l'aide. Charlie en appris beaucoup sur Pansy, mais aussi sur sa sœur et sa belle-sœur Ellie : Pansy lui expliqua comment Ginny avait essayé de piéger cet homme pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, puisque juridiquement, elle n'avait aucun recourt. Elle raconta comment Ginny, puis Eléanore, s'étaient volontairement mises en danger jusqu'à se faire agresser par lui pour s'assurer de l'envoyer à Azkaban assez longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire du mal. Elle avoua même qu'elle avait été terrorisée au point de ne pas avoir été capable d'aller secourir Ginny et Eléanore, et que toujours aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à aller dans les rues voisines de son appartement, même s'il était enfermé pour de bon.

Charlie comprit. Il comprit que Pansy n'avait pas tué un homme pour sa propre défense. Il comprit qu'elle avait eu peur, elle avait paniqué, elle ne savait pas se servir d'une arme à feu et le coup était parti sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Et en même temps, il était soulagé. Soulagé parce que ces hommes méritaient ce qui leur était arrivé, parce que Ginny, et Drago, et Ron, et tous les Weasley se seraient occupés du cas de cet homme, mais si Pansy ne s'était pas défendue, ça aurait été trop tard pour elle. Elle lui expliqua ensuite comment Drago et Ginny l'avaient hébergé durant des mois – même après leur rupture -, comment Ron et Georges lui avaient trouvé du travail dans leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis comment ils l'avaient tous aidés lorsqu'elle avait voulu reprendre ses études tout en continuant de travailler avec eux à l'agence « Malfoy&Weasley Associés ».

Doucement, voyant que Pansy s'éloignait du sujet douloureux, Charlie la poussa à continuer, et elle sourit même en évoquant sa présence au mariage de Ginny et Drago – il n'y avait eu que quatre personnes, et elle était la seule à avoir assisté à tout, de la demande, à l'échange des vœux, en passant par l'organisation, tout ça en seulement quelques heures. Charlie apprit aussi que la brunette était importante dans la vie de sa famille. Elle avait participé au procès de Georges et Ron, aidé quand Drago, Elena et Eléanore avaient été enlevés – Elena était la fille de Ron et Eléanore – et elle finit par lui avouer qu'avec ses deux derniers petits-amis, Jack et Tane, elle avait été rassurée de savoir que Ginny et Drago avaient longtemps enquêté dans son dos sur eux pour être sûrs qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Ginny et Drago étaient très protecteurs avec elle, et ça la rassurait parce qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux, ils ne la laisseraient jamais tomber ou dans une situation dangereuse. La preuve, Ginny avait réussi à faire abandonner le procès comme ça : elle avait brillamment démontré que tous les Weasley et les Malfoy avaient la possibilité et le mobile pour être l'assassin de l'homme qu'elle avait tué. La rouquine avait été prête à se faire accuser à sa place pour la protéger, et elle avait su suffisamment semer le doute pour que la défense décide qu'il y avait trop de suspects et pas assez de preuves pour maintenir les accusations. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle, et non seulement elle était profondément reconnaissante envers les Weasley, mais elle les considérait vraiment comme sa famille.

Charlie et Pansy finirent par aller se coucher tard, et sans rien dire, le jeune homme resta à ses côtés toute la nuit. La nuit fut courte et très agitée, et ils restèrent très tard au lit pour se reposer un peu. Il y avait comme une sorte de malaise entre eux, et Pansy regretta de tout lui avoir raconté parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir créé de la distance entre eux. Mais elle fut très vite rassurée lorsque Charlie la tira contre lui lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, tout en grognant :

\- Ouvre pas les rideaux …

La jeune femme rit et profita de l'étreinte pour respirer son odeur si masculine qu'elle adorait tant. C'était débile, mais elle trouvait qu'il sentait l'homme. Sa peau avait une odeur d'homme, quelque chose de musqué et épicé qui la faisait se sentir toute chose – et heureusement, il ne sentait pas la sueur sinon elle serait redevenue un animal. Elle finit par se dégager un peu de ses bras, et chuchota :

\- Charlie ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers elle. Il s'était retenu de la regarder jusqu'à présent parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la désirer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il soupira et songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix aux vues des révélations de la veille. La jeune femme rougit, mais n'osa pas poser sa question, ce qui amusa le rouquin :

\- Tu veux me poser ta question, ou est-ce que je suis censé la deviner ?

Pansy soupira en essayant de calmer la rougeur de ses joues. Maintenant qu'elle avait demandé, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ah, oui, c'était ses résolutions, voir comment la considérait Charlie pour ensuite agir en conséquences. Bon, elle n'avait pas songé à être aussi directe, elle aurait dû être plus subtile, mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser les yeux incroyablement bleus du rouquin :

\- Hier, on a abordé des sujets très … personnels à mon sujet. Est-ce que … tu pourrais me parler de … toi ?

En temps normal, il aurait détourné la conversation sur la fille qui posait la question, éventuellement il l'aurait joué garçon mystérieux, mais Pansy était définitivement trop craquante à rougir comme une adolescente pour qu'il lui refuse. Il soupira et caressa son visage pour qu'elle le regarde :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

C'était la première fois qu'il caressait son visage, et Pansy en frissonna de tout son corps, mais pour ne pas qu'il le remarque, elle demanda immédiatement :

\- Heu, comment ça se passait avec tes ex ?

Dire que Charlie était gêné, c'était un euphémisme. La question le dérangeait, parce qu'il voulait être honnête avec elle comme elle l'avait été la veille, mais aussi parce que lui dire la vérité l'éloignerait sûrement de lui. Et maintenant, plus d'un mois et demi après son installation, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était très attaché à elle. Sans parler de son désir, il la voulait chaque jour un peu plus, et il devenait fou à imaginer qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas l'avoir comme il en rêvait. Il se redressa, et avoua :

\- Je … j'ai pas envie de t'en parler …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme … un Dom Juan sans cœur et qui passe sa vie à n'avoir que des conquêtes sans intérêts …

L'ancienne serpentarde se redressa à son tour et prit sa main :

\- Peu importe si tu as été un Dom Juan ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je sais qui tu es maintenant, et je ne changerai pas d'avis, peu importe ce que tu pourras me dire …

Prise d'un doute cependant, elle retira sa main et demanda d'une voix blanche :

\- Est-ce que tu me vois comme une profiteuse tueuse et victime de sales types ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non Pansy ! Tu es beaucoup plus forte et belle que ça, ne penses pas le contraire !

Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça. Mais il soupira, et il accepta de répondre à sa question :

\- J'ai jamais eu d'histoires très sérieuses … en fait, j'ai jamais eu de petite-amie, ça n'a jamais duré plus d'une nuit ou deux. En Roumanie, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles dans la réserve, j'y suis depuis que j'ai eu mes A.S.P. , le peu de filles que j'ai rencontrées, elles venaient des villages alentours. J'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, ça va te dégoûter, mais c'était juste pour … tu sais, prendre un peu de bon temps, décompresser …

\- Ça ne me dégoute pas. J'ai grandi avec Drago et Blaise, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à « décompresser » comme tu dis. Ça n'a jamais dérangé personne, et ce n'est pas à moi de juger des personnes consentantes qui prennent du bon temps ensemble …

Il y eu un moment gênant durant lequel ils ne dirent rien et n'osèrent même pas se regarder, puis, ils se levèrent presque en synchronisation et ils quittèrent la chambre. Même si Charlie travaillait chez lui jusqu'en Septembre, il avait du travail à faire, et Pansy avait faim et bien besoin d'une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir défiler des images dans sa tête, de Charlie rencontrant une jolie fille dans un bar et la ramenant dans sa garçonnière pour lui faire toutes sortes de choses délicieuses. Et la jolie fille, c'était elle à chaque fois.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'échangèrent presque plus un mot jusqu'au soir, où ils se retrouvèrent après le diner sur le canapé, comme tous les soirs. Ce fut Charlie qui ne résista pas et qui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu as une question à me poser ? Parce que depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que ta curiosité n'a pas été assouvie …

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise …

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils – elle fondit sur le canapé – perplexe, et lui fit un sourire amusé :

\- Rien ne me met mal à l'aise. Alors ?

Très gênée – non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser cette question ce matin ? – elle se tortilla sur place et tortilla ses mains, avant de finalement oser :

\- Qu'est-ce qui … faisait que ces filles finissaient la soirée dans ton lit, et pas dans celui d'un autre dragonnier ? Parce que je présume que vous sortiez à plusieurs, donc si c'était pour le côté dompteur de dragon, tête brûlé et aventurier, vous étiez tous sur le même pied d'égalité, non ?

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il éclate de rire. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre ça. Demandait-elle ça parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas assez mignon pour séduire des filles, ou au contraire parce qu'elle était jalouse ? Il finit par calmer son fou rire nerveux quand il s'aperçu qu'elle semblait contrariée par sa réaction, et il consentit à lui répondre :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu ne me trouves pas séduisant ? Ou c'est parce que tu t'interroges sur ma technique de drague ?

\- Tous les Weasley sont séduisants, et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne pas l'être, ton travail t'oblige à avoir une bonne condition physique, tu as le célèbre humour des Weasley et les mêmes yeux incroyablement bleus que Bill et Ron. C'est la boucle d'oreille, c'est ça ? Ou les tatouages ?

Il se pencha sur elle, jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, et pour la déstabiliser, il chuchota :

\- Un peu de tout ça … mais surtout, la réputation …

Sa petite manœuvre fonctionna, puisque Pansy se recula précipitamment, piquant un fard, et bégaya :

\- La … la … la ré … ta réputation ?

\- Oui. Je suis resté là-bas une quinzaine d'années, tout le monde me connaissait et … j'avais une certaine réputation. Ça suffisait pour que les filles me préfèrent à mes collègues. C'est rare qu'un dragonnier reste plus de cinq ans dans la réserve.

Charlie la fixa intensément, attendant sa réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité, mais les palpitations de son cœur indiquaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un autre rentre-dedans si flagrant du rouquin. Elle ne savait pas s'il profitait de l'occasion pour flirter avec elle ou s'il le faisait juste à cause du sujet de leur discussion. C'était étrange, et même si elle brûlait de lui poser la question, elle se retint. Et Charlie en fut frustré. Parce qu'il avait envie de la voir encore plus rougir, qu'elle frissonne à chaque mot qu'il prononcerait pour lui répondre, au point qu'il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de l'embrasser pour calmer leurs ardeurs mutuelles. A la place de ça, elle se leva et fila se coucher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Et c'est frustré que Charlie dû aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher, pour calmer l'excitation que la jeune femme avait fait naître en lui.

Pansy avait repris ses esprits une fois qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Déjà qu'elle était très troublée en sa présence, il était allé jusqu'à la pousser à fuir tellement elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Merlin, elle se damnerait pour savoir quelle réputation il avait là-bas, mais en bonne serpentarde, elle savait comment faire. Il s'était amusé à la déstabilisé, elle voyait là une invitation à déclarer la guerre. Et à ce jeu, Pansy était terriblement douée. Même si ça lui manqua, Pansy bouda le lit de Charlie cette nuit-là, mettant au point sa stratégie. Elle ne perdrait pas la guerre, c'est lui qui craquerait en premier, foi de serpentarde !

Le lendemain, elle attendit d'être sûre que Charlie était descendu pour descendre à son tour. Pour l'occasion, elle avait délaissé le vieux t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté et portait une petite nuisette noire. Elle dévoilait ses jambes et lui faisait un joli décolleté, sans pour autant dévoiler le reste de son corps. Quand elle s'installa à table en saluant brièvement Charlie, elle constata qu'elle faisait bien son petit effet : Charlie se figea durant quelques secondes, avant de la saluer en retour et de lui servir du café. Elle fit mine de ne pas lui accorder d'attention, mais elle sentait son regard la brûler, parcourir son corps, et elle était prête à parier que son imagination fonctionnait à plein régime. Il finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et il s'installa à table avec elle, avant d'oser enfin lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon vieux t-shirt ?

\- Ça fait des semaines que je le porte, je l'ai mis avec le linge sale … Une chance, j'ai quelques nuisettes pour la nuit dans mes valises, tu vas pouvoir récupérer les vêtements que je t'avais emprunté …

Ça lui coûtait de dire ça, parce que Charlie lui avait prêté quelques vêtements à son arrivée – elle n'avait pas encore récupéré ses affaires – et elle les adorait parce qu'ils avaient son odeur. Elle finit son café et débarrassa sa tasse, mais elle revient à table. Sans hésiter, elle se pencha sur la table, exhibant son décolleté sous le nez du jeune homme tout en faisant se frôler leurs nez, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, elle se redressa et croqua dans le toast qu'elle avait piqué dans l'assiette du rouquin. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle repartit à l'étage pour s'habiller, laissant le dragonnier complètement sous le choc. Venait-elle vraiment de l'allumer et de le provoquer alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'allait pas se laisser faire et il allait répliquer très rapidement.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Sinon, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Pour la suite, je la posterai sûrement dimanche ou lundi, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre ;)**


	2. Partie II

**Hello !**

 **La première partie a semblé bien vous plaire, alors je vous poste la suite :D**

 **Bien sûr, on attaque les lemons dans cette deuxième partie, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le jeune homme roux frappa à la porte de sa chambre et il entra. Pansy était allongée sur son lit, elle semblait plongée dans ses cours, et il dû se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit :

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais, ça te dirait qu'on fasse un jeu ?

Elle haussa les sourcils à sa façon, ce qui le poussa à faire une moue amusée, et elle demanda :

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai des jeux de société, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'inventer un jeu sympa … Au pire, j'ai des bouteilles, on trouvera bien un jeu …

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?

\- Je croyais que les serpentards n'avaient peur de rien …

Prise par les sentiments, la brunette délaissa ses cours et descendit avec lui dans le salon. En effet, Charlie avait quelques jeux de société incomplets – grâce à ses neveux et ses nièces – et ils réussirent à faire un jeu qui était un mélange des petits chevaux sorciers, du Monopoly et du scrabble. En fin d'après-midi, ils attaquèrent un jeu qui ressemblait à « action ou vérité » mais sans le « action » - c'était plutôt un « boire ou vérité » en fait - et ils le mélangèrent à « je n'ai jamais ». Au début, ils évoquèrent leurs années à Poudlard, les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, les flirts qu'ils avaient eus et les petits secrets de Poudlard. Et puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ils avaient déjà bu la moitié d'une bouteille, et Charlie attaqua les hostilités :

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un de mon cercle d'ami …

Pansy lui tira la langue mais ne but pas, parce que comme lui, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Du coup, ce fut à elle de dire :

\- Je n'ai jamais … volé à dos de dragon …

\- C'est un coup bas !

S'exclama Charlie tout en avalant une gorgée. Du coup, comme il avait perdu, Pansy pouvait poser sa question de vérité :

\- Quelle réputation faisait craquer les filles en Roumanie ?

\- Bien essayé, mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

S'exclama-t-il en choisissant de boire plutôt que de répondre à la question. Ils continuèrent de jouer, et les questions étaient de plus en plus osées. Charlie la titillait en lui posant des questions sur ses préférences, et Pansy répliquait en lui demandant des détails sur ses anciennes conquêtes. Aucun des deux ne cédait du terrain à l'autre, et lorsqu'ils finirent la deuxième bouteille, Charlie préféra stopper le jeu même s'il ne faisait même pas nuit. Il aida sa colocataire à monter à l'étage – ils tanguaient tous les deux sur leurs pieds – et lorsque Pansy s'effondra sur son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard suppliant :

\- Chaaaaaaaaaaarlie, steuplait, reste avec moi, veux pas dormir toute seule …

Le jeune homme retira son t-shirt et son pantalon pour ne rester qu'en caleçon, et la jeune femme se releva difficilement du lit. A son tour, elle retira son t-shirt, et interloqué, il lui demanda :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, je fais comme toi ?

Visiblement, elle n'avait plus les idées très claires. Charlie avisa dans l'armoire pour trouver une de ses nuisettes, et il déglutit en constatant qu'elles étaient toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Finalement, il prit celle qui lui semblait la moins affriolante, et il lui tendit :

\- Enfile ça, et appelle-moi quand t'as fini …

Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais s'exécuta pendant qu'il attendait devant la porte. Elle le rappela et ils se couchèrent. Alors que Pansy rêvait de preux chevalier sur son dragon, Charlie ne pensait qu'à une chose : pourvue qu'il ne soit pas dans une situation gênante le lendemain matin au réveil.

.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le cas. Mais comme Pansy dormait encore, il en profita pour se lever pour aller régler son petit problème matinal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Pansy l'appelle alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la porte de la chambre :

\- Charlie ? Où tu vas ?

\- Nul part.

Il se réinstalla dans le lit, et ils se fixèrent un moment, allongés face à face. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, et elle sourit tendrement :

\- J'adore tes cheveux … J'ai toujours aimé les cheveux roux, je sais pas pourquoi …

Il allait lui dire qu'elle était très jolie, mais elle le coupa brusquement :

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'était ta réputation ?

Il voulait lui répondre, mais avant, il avait envie de la faire mariner un peu, alors il glissa sa main le long de son bras, créant un chemin de chair de poule :

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça Charlie, pas avec moi …

Sans préméditation, il se rapprocha d'elle au point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue et leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Elle le fixait avec intensité, et il décida de mettre fin au jeu entre eux :

\- Pansy … Tu as remarqué que j'aimais les jeux ? C'était ça ma réputation. Chaque fille avait droit à son jeu, attachée au lit, les yeux bandés, une fessée … Elles voulaient un rustre viril qui ne les ménage pas, alors je le faisais. Mais ce n'était que des jeux …

Comme il s'en doutait, elle recula brusquement, manquant de tomber du lit, et elle remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Voilà, il venait de tout foutre en l'air et de l'effrayer.

\- Tu … tu pratiques les trucs SM et le bondage ?

Mais cette fois, Charlie éclata de rire, ce qui vexa profondément la brunette. Elle décida donc de se lever pour enfiler une veste sur sa nuisette, mais Charlie se leva aussi pour l'empêcher de fuir :

\- Pansy, attend ! Je ne pratique pas du tout ces trucs ! Moi, ce sont des jeux innocents ! Je veux dire, le but, ce n'est pas d'avoir mal, c'est juste comme … un test de confiance, pour pimenter le tout. Est-ce que l'autre a assez confiance pour se laisser attacher au lit, à sa merci, ou pour décupler les sens …

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment convaincue, et sortit de la chambre mais Charlie la rattrapa et la retint par le bras :

\- Pansy, s'il te plait, ne le prend pas mal ! Ce sont des jeux, et je t'assure que je n'ai jamais rien fait à ces filles qu'elles ne veuillent. Je ne leur ai jamais fait du mal, et je ne les ai pas forcées. J'ai eu quelques mots déplacés, mais uniquement parce qu'elles me l'avaient réclamé. Elles venaient me voir parce qu'elles le voulaient … Ne t'éloigne pas de moi à cause de ça, s'il te plait …

Face à la sincérité du rouquin, Pansy capitula. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu pimenter sa vie comme il le pouvait, en Roumanie. Elle soupira et le scruta, avant de lui demander timidement :

\- Et si une fille voulait coucher avec toi, mais tu vois, de façon … « normale », sans jeu ni quoi que ce soit, est-ce qu …

\- Oui. Je te le répète, j'ai fait ça parce qu'elles le voulaient, mais je n'avais pas du tout envisagé de continuer ici. Et avant de partir pour la Roumanie, je ne faisais pas ça non plus. Après, quelques fois pour pimenter une vie de couple, pourquoi pas, mais je … Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me prendre pour Christian Grey un instant ?

Elle le regarda, complètement effaré qu'il connaisse ce roman – Ginny, Ellie et elle l'avaient lu, et elles n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié ce genre de littérature moldue. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle se blottit sans protester contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de ses côtes alors qu'il l'enserrait par les épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne, et elle sourit :

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis imaginée des trucs, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Charlie Weasley. Sinon, ta sœur serait au courant et elle m'aurait envoyé en pension chez quelqu'un d'autre …

Cette remarque amusa le Weasley, et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Pansy semblait parfaitement détendue et rassurée, et ils reprirent leur quotidien. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire chacun de leur côté, mais les choses avaient changé. Ils échangeaient des regards sans équivoque, tout était clair entre eux. C'était un peu un jeu de temps qui s'était installé entre eux à présent : ils se résistaient, attendant patiemment de craquer, prolongeant la torture qui consistait à s'approcher dangereusement sans réellement se toucher.

.

Pansy continuait de déambuler dans la maison en petite tenue, alternant les nuisettes, les petits tops avec des shorts et les petites robes légères d'été, alarmant tous les sens de Charlie. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas en reste, se promenant comme à son habitude torse nu. Les journées étaient provocations, et les nuits étaient douces. Ils dormaient ensemble, passaient de longues heures au réveil à se fixer, et les seules fois où ils se touchaient, c'était quand Pansy se blottissait contre le torse du dragonnier.

Leur relation aurait pu durer encore un moment comme ça, parce qu'ils étaient bien dans leur bulle de sous-entendus, mais tout changea lorsque Charlie reçu une lettre : il était invité à passer trois jours en Roumanie la semaine suivante pour faire une formation aux nouveaux arrivants sur les dangers du métier de dragonnier sur le terrain. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de repartir en Roumanie pour trois jours, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il se disait que Pansy devrait rester seule trois jours, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prête, qu'il ne voulait pas ne pas voir son doux visage pendant trois jours. C'est ce qui le poussa, dès la fin de sa quatrième lecture de la lettre, à monter à l'étage et à débouler dans la chambre de Pansy. La jeune femme fut surprise, mais ça tombait bien, elle allait descendre le titiller un peu. Elle en profita donc pour lui demander, aguicheuse :

\- Charlie, tu tombes bien, j'allais te proposer de …

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du rouquin qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Si elle sentait toujours des picotements quand Charlie la touchait, là, c'était carrément la foudre qui tombait sur elle. Sans en avoir conscience, elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher leur corps, et l'autre autour de son cou, alors qu'il élançait avec force sa taille. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassé comme ça, Charlie était très certainement l'homme le plus passionné qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et elle sentait que tout son être le désirait. Lorsque les lèvres de Charlie quittèrent les siennes, elles glissèrent directement sur sa gorge, la faisant gémir au passage. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, lui donnant libre accès à son cou, et elle ne retint même pas un soupire quand il commença à lui faire un suçon. Elle était bien – quoi qu'elle avait un peu chaud – dans ses bras, se laissant faire en toute confiance. Charlie délaissa la peau désormais violette et fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il recula d'un pas et savoura : la vision de Pansy, les joues rougies, la respiration courte et la tête en arrière, était sublime. Sans attendre un instant – ils avaient déjà trop attendu – il entoura sa taille d'un bras pour la plaquer contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau en caressant sa joue. Il la fit reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur. Dans l'élan de leur baiser passionné, Charlie remonta ses jambes autour de sa taille, collant son bassin au sien. Elle pouvait sentir à travers son short et son jean à quel point il la désirait, et elle grogna quand il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir lui chuchoter :

\- Je rêve de te baiser de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te prendre dans tous les sens, comme une chie …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que Pansy le repoussait déjà, à la fois terriblement furieuse et fortement blessée. Il réussit à éviter de justesse la claque qu'elle lui réservait, et complétement déboussolée, elle s'éloigna de lui :

\- Je - je crois que - que je vais re - rejoindre Gi …

\- Non, attend Pansy, je suis désolé …

Il fit un pas vers elle, et ça le blessa terriblement quand elle recula presque instinctivement. Il baissa la tête, peu fier de lui. Il avait merdé, il le savait, et il n'osait même pas la regarder tellement il avait honte. Tout ce qu'il se demandait, c'était comment il pourrait se faire pardonner. Parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa vie si elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Il en avait à peine conscience, mais il avait besoin d'elle. De son côté, la jeune femme était bouleversée. Elle savait que contrairement à Tane et Jack qui avaient toujours été très prévenants, Charlie serait beaucoup plus impulsif, sauvage et fougueux, mais là, il venait de tout gâcher. Mentalement, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle réfléchissait aux jeux dont avait parlé le dragonnier, et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'avant. Mais ça, être traitée comme ça, ne recevoir pratiquement aucune considération pour sa personne de sa part, ça n'était pas possible. Elle était vraiment perdue, parce que Charlie était là, gêné par son comportement, et elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se blottir contre lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle recula jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et annonça :

\- Je - je vais faire un tour dans - dans le jardin … je reviens … plus tard …

Elle fila sans demander son reste.

.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois dans le jardin. Et pourtant, ce petit jardin était magnifique. La parcelle n'était pas très grande, à peine assez pour mettre une grande table et une balancelle, mais Molly avait fait des miracles : il y avait de nombreuses fleurs en ce début d'été, et elle se souvenait de Charlie, torse nu, bêchant la terre pour que sa mère plante les fleurs peu de temps après son arrivée ici. Elle s'installa sur la balancelle et profita un peu du soleil. En presque deux mois qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait jamais mis le nez dehors, ni pour faire des courses ni pour se balader. Bon, c'était aussi un peu la faute des médias qui la harcelaient où qu'elle aille. Même si le procès était fini depuis deux mois, et que Charlie lui cachait les journaux qu'il recevait, l'affaire faisait toujours la une. Tous les journalistes essayaient d'obtenir l'interview de Pansy, de Ginny ou de n'importe quel autre Weasley, mais face au blocus de la famille, ils désespéraient un peu et brodaient avec ce qu'ils avaient. Epuisée à force de penser à tous les problèmes dans sa vie, Pansy finit par s'assoupir.

Charlie n'osa pas aller la réveiller quand il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. Il se sentait trop coupable pour aller la tirer de son sommeil, mais depuis le salon, il veillait sur elle. Elle finit par se réveiller en fin d'après-midi, et lorsqu'elle rentra, Charlie essayait de se concentrer sur la formation qu'il devrait faire la semaine suivante. Il garda la tête baissée sur son travail, mais Pansy tira la chaise et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda, surpris, et elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'expliquer :

\- S'il te plaît Charlie, ne t'éloigne pas de moi quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi …

\- Mais je …

\- On a fait une bêtise tout à l'heure. Tu n'aurais pas dû me parler comme ça, et je n'aurai pas dû te laisser faire. Mais ne reviens pas en arrière …

Avec hésitation, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et il caressa le dos de sa main. Il releva le visage vers elle, et lui proposa :

\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hocha la tête, et sans lâcher sa main, l'attira vers le canapé. Ils avaient besoin de discuter, de mettre les choses à plat. Ils restèrent à distance, mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main, et Charlie commença :

\- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, surtout après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé … Je sais que je suis impardonnable, et que j'ai gâché un super moment entre nous, mais je suis sincèrement désolé …

\- Je sais, moi aussi je suis désolée, parce que jusque-là, c'était vraiment fantastique. Tu sais, la première partie de ta phrase … ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était même excitant, parce que j'en avais envie depuis un moment … mais c'est …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, n'ayant pas la force de prononcer les termes rabaissant. Charlie caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la caresse, il expliqua :

\- Je ne voulais pas être aussi vulgaire, ça m'a échappé … et je t'assure que je ne voulais absolument pas te blesser, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça, je suis inexcusable, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris …

\- Est-ce que tu rêves vraiment de moi ?

Il fut surpris, mais il apprécia de voir de nouveau ses joues rougir de gêne. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main, et avoua à demi-mot :

\- Oui, souvent même. Depuis un moment …

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans tous tes états le matin ?

\- Ha, tu avais remarqué ?

C'était son tour d'être vraiment gêné. Il pensait avoir été discret, mais pas suffisamment apparemment, puisqu'elle était au courant de son problème matinal. Elle sourit : bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué, et malgré la situation, savoir qu'elle était à l'origine de son état la remplissait de fierté et de satisfaction. Elle hocha la tête, et le rouquin lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Je te veux Pansy. Je rêve de toi jour et nuit, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes …

\- Charlie … ça va être compliqué entre nous, mais … je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête …

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui, respirant à plein poumon son odeur si rassurante. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule – comment une épaule pouvait être aussi musclée ? – et Charlie passa son bras autour d'elle :

\- Je ferai des efforts, d'accord ? Les mots doux, la tendresse et la délicatesse, ce n'est pas vraiment des trucs qu'on m'a appris, mais je vais essayer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien.

\- Je vais bien. Avec toi, je vais bien.

\- D'accord. Alors on va prendre notre temps.

Il ne résista pas et embrassa son front, alors qu'elle se collait encore plus à lui. Ils restèrent un long moment, juste l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, et ils finirent par préparer le dîner.

.

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, puisque Pansy n'avait pas sommeil à cause de sa sieste. Après avoir vu un film, une émission sur Magic TV, et fait une bataille explosive, ils montèrent se coucher dans la chambre de Charlie. A demi-mots, Pansy demanda à Charlie si ça le dérangeait qu'elle utilise de nouveau ses t-shirts comme pyjama plutôt que ses nuisettes, et le Weasley ne put qu'accepter. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se change devant lui, enfin, dos à lui, et même s'il ne voyait que son dos nu et sa petite culotte noire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser sa peau nue. Elle se retourna vers lui une fois le t-shirt enfilé, et rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était changée sous son nez et qu'il la brûlait du regard. Elle camoufla sa gêne en le rejoignant sous le drap, et elle regagna ses bras en silence. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur le sommet de son crâne, et après une dizaine de minutes, elle chuchota :

\- Charlie ?

\- Hum ?

\- A quel genre de jeux tu jouerais avec moi ?

Même dans le noir, Charlie était presque sûr que Pansy était aussi rouge qu'un boutefeu chinois, et il était partagé entre l'amusement de sa curiosité et quelque chose de tout aussi agréable qui réchauffait son entrejambe. Il souffla dans son cou et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de répondre innocemment :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire … si tu me baises, à quels jeux veux-tu que nous jouions ?

\- Si je te fais l'amour. Je ne te baiserai pas Pansy.

Rectifia-t-il, ce qui fit imperceptiblement sourire la jeune femme qui notait ses efforts. Elle glissa ses petites mains contre son torse et se redressa. Elle était penchée sur lui, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et pourtant, la jeune femme n'en démordit pas :

\- Alors ?

\- Je … je crois que je prendrais plaisir à te manger … je ferai couler du chocolat sur tes seins, du caramel dans ton cou, un peu de whisky sur ton ventre, et je garderai la chantilly pour la fin …

Sans s'en rendre compte, Pansy avait frissonné en entendant la proposition indécente du rouquin, et elle s'imagina parfaitement lui rendre la pareille, faisant couler du chocolat sur son tatouage de dragon. Elle embrassa presque platoniquement sa joue, et il glissa jusqu'à son oreille :

\- Quand tu seras prête, je t'attacherai au lit. Tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre que t'abandonner en toute confiance en moi, et je m'occuperai de réaliser tous tes désirs les plus fous …

L'été était bien là, pensa Pansy, parce qu'elle avait vraiment très très chaud, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter parce que Charlie continua :

\- On fera aussi un twister sexuel, c'est un jeu qui nous indique où on doit faire l'amour et dans quelle position … on y jouera jusqu'à ce que tu rougisses en voyant n'importe quelle pièce de ma maison tellement ça te rappellera des souvenirs agréables …

\- Et … et les préliminaires ?

La brunette avait vraiment la gorge sèche, son bas ventre était brûlant de désir, et elle sentait le désir manifeste de Charlie contre sa cuisse. Il la déplaça un peu pour que sa cuisse arrête de frotter contre son membre engourdi, et il glissa une main sur sa taille :

\- Elles dureront aussi longtemps que tu le désires … je pourrais te faire jouir un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que tu m'ordonnes, que tu m'autorises à être soulagé …

Il remarqua que la jeune femme avait le souffle court, et elle semblait apprécier ses paroles, pas le fuir. Il avait pensé que la mettre en situation de domination par rapport à lui serait plus facile, et puis, ça ne lui déplaisait pas l'idée d'être soumis à ses désirs pour son plaisir. La serpentarde glissa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et s'agrippa à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'éloigne. Il sourit dans le noir et caressa de sa main libre ses bras, provoquant de l'électricité entre eux :

\- Et toi, de quoi as-tu envie ? Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse …

Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, comme fatigué par autant d'émotions, et répondit :

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses tout ça, et plus encore … et je voudrais que tu continues d'imaginer ce genre de choses avec moi, le temps que je sois prête …

Il comprit que Pansy en avait autant envie que lui, mais que c'était encore trop tôt. La jeune femme passa au-dessus de lui pour retourner de son côté du lit, et elle frôla malencontreusement son érection douloureuse :

\- Dé - désolée …

\- C'est rien Pansy …

Il la serra contre lui, mais face à la douleur dans son entre-jambe, il tenta quand même avec douceur :

\- Pansy ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si … si je te touche ?

\- Je … j'aimerai beaucoup mais … pas ce soir, la - la journée a été longue et … je suis fatiguée …

.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur son front, compréhensif, et il tacha d'imaginer quelque chose de déplaisant pour débander. De son côté, Pansy était dans le brouillard. Elle se détestait d'agir comme une vierge effarouchée et prude, surtout qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle avait toujours peur de se laisser aller trop vite. Cependant, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les mains de son vis-à-vis, parcourant son corps et la faisant gémir. Ça tourna dans sa tête durant environ une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle chuchote :

\- Charlie ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis, par pitié, touche-moi …

Le rouquin pensa qu'il était très sérieusement en train de rêver, et il alluma la lampe de chevet pour en être sûr. Il se retrouva face à une Pansy d'un rouge gryffondorien qui se recula violemment face à la lumière éblouissante. Ils ne dirent rien, et le jeune homme attendit qu'elle lui fasse le moindre signe. Elle ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes et se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant avec une fougue non contenue. Il la serra contre lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui, et elle ne lâcha ses lèvres que pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il la laissa faire, savourant ses petites dents contre sa peau, et il crut devenir fou quand il la sentit frotter son pelvis contre ses bijoux de famille. Alors qu'elle revenait contre ses lèvres, caressant son torse du bout des doigts, il en profita pour passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et caresser son ventre. Elle gémit entre ses lèvres quand il effleura son sein droit, et leurs langues se mélangèrent furieusement. Il lui retira son t-shirt encombrant et la fit basculer sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il commença à faire jouer sa langue sur sa poitrine, savourant ses seins fermes et mordillant ses tétons durs. Pansy se cambrait sous lui : elle en voulait plus, et elle était prête à s'abandonner entièrement aux caresses de son futur amant. Lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres – remplaçant sa langue par ses mains rugueuses mais expertes – elle en profita pour réclamer :

\- Laiss - laisse-moi prendre le dessus …

Sans pour autant arrêter de jouer avec sa poitrine, il la fit rouler sur lui. Elle sourit, et partit à l'exploration de son corps. Charlie transpirait, une fine pellicule de sueur s'était déposée sur son corps, et il sentait encore plus fort que d'habitude, ce qui excita encore plus la jeune femme. Elle qui avait bavé sur son corps pendant des semaines, enfin il était à sa merci. Sans attendre, elle parcourut du bout des doigts et de sa langue les différents tatouages qui ornaient le torse du dragonnier. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais elle aimait la respiration plus saccadée de son partenaire à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait une cicatrice ou un tatouage. Elle arriva à son nombril, et suivi le chemin de poil roux qui menait sous son short. Il la regardait, les yeux brûlant de désir, attendant en retenant sa respiration de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux et fit glisser son bas de pyjama, dévoilant son imposante érection. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se questionner sur ce qu'elle allait faire qu'elle donna un coup de langue sur la verge tendue. Charlie ne pourrait pas dire si c'était parce que ça faisait longtemps ou parce qu'il n'avait même pas osé espérer qu'elle lui fasse ce genre de traitement, mais il avait le souffle coupé. Elle s'appliquait à titillait la peau sensible de son pénis, et le jeune homme gémissait de bonheur. Merlin, que c'était bon, et pourtant, ce n'était que le début, du moins, il l'espérait. La fellation ne dura que quelques courtes minutes, parce que Charlie se dégagea avec douceur. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, et ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

La brunette se laissa faire lorsqu'il reprit le dessus, l'embrassant tendrement et langoureusement, tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à son sexe trempé. Elle gémit contre lui quand il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis dans son intimité. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, Charlie savait y faire, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il rajoute un second doigt en elle, tout en titillant avec son pouce son clitoris. Il stoppa son baiser, et la regarda : elle était magnifique, complètement détendue et abandonnée à lui, se cambrant tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir. Une prochaine fois, il lui banderait les yeux, et il était certain qu'elle apprécierait. En attendant, il tremblait de sentir son souffle brulant et irrégulier sur sa peau et d'entendre ses gémissements, comme si elle le suppliait de mettre fin à sa torture. Elle remuait même le bassin d'elle-même, accentuant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il faisait avec ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Le dragonnier accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir très bruyamment son amante, et cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de femmes qui gardaient les yeux ouverts, mais Pansy le fixait, comme si elle avait besoin de le voir pour jouir, et même si ce contact visuel le perturba, il ressentit une forte décharge électrique à travers tout son corps. Cette fille était vraiment beaucoup trop érotique pour lui, et alors qu'elle poussait un dernier gémissement libérateur, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentait son vagin se contracter autour de ses doigts, ses ongles plantés dans ses épaules, et lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Contre lui, il sentait les battements agités de son cœur, et elle mit quelques minutes à retrouver un rythme cardiaque calme. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, et les yeux brillant de larmes, elle lui chuchota :

\- Merci … laisse-moi m'occuper de toi maintenant …

Charlie aurait vraiment voulu protester, mais son sexe lui faisait vraiment mal et il rêvait d'être enfin libérait de toute cette pression. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et avec agilité se retrouva sur lui. Elle commença à le caresser doucement, avant de prendre fermement en main son érection et de commencer à le masturber. Il se laissa faire, savourant le contact entre son sexe et sa main, et il ne mit pas longtemps à venir entre eux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva qu'elle semblait gênée, et il se dépêcha de les nettoyer. Un peu calmés, ils se rhabillèrent et se couchèrent pour de bon cette fois. Étrangement, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, épuisés par toutes ces émotions.

.

Quand il se réveilla, Charlie apprécia encore plus que d'habitude d'avoir Pansy dans son lit. Elle dormait encore, blottie contre son torse, et il en profita pour murmurer :

\- Pansy … je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi …

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, et il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé qu'elle dorme ou frustré qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle lui plaisait physiquement. Il aimait ce côté fragile qu'elle semblait ne montrer qu'à lui, sa façon de rougir et de bégayer quand elle n'est pas sûre d'elle. D'un autre côté, il aimait aussi la Pansy explosive, euphorique et enthousiaste pour à peu près tout. Il se souvenait de la vidéo du mariage de Ginny et Drago, et sur cette vidéo, c'était une femme malicieuse qui se réjouissait pour ses amis et qui les aidait avec joie à préparer la cérémonie express. Et même s'il avait eu du mal à la cerner, il aimait aussi son côté audacieux – il avait vu la photo d'elle lors du dernier gala de charité au palais du Congrès sorcier – surtout lorsqu'elle entrait dans son jeu et devenait irrésistiblement une femme fatale. En y regardant même de plus près, même si Pansy était là au bon moment, elle était ce qu'il cherchait : après des années de célibat dans sa réserve de dragon en Roumanie, il était rentré au pays dans le but de se poser et de commencer à construire autre chose que sa carrière. La jeune femme était là, et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Elle lui plaisait, beaucoup même, et ils semblaient déjà avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. Le rouquin sourit en pensant qu'ils avaient très vite créé un lien, et il fut tiré de ses pensées par Pansy qui remuait. La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se réveiller. Elle adressa un merveilleux sourire à son amant et se redressa pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, puis remit une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille avant de demander :

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Oh oui, je suis affamée !

Ils se levèrent donc et descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. C'était peu dire que la situation avait changé entre eux : ils avaient développé une nouvelle complicité, faîte de sourire, de clins d'œil et de frôlements lourds de sens. Les non-dits et sous-entendus d'avant n'étaient plus provocateurs mais plutôt tendres et amusants. Il arrivait que Charlie dépose une légère caresse sur les jambes nues de Pansy, ou que la jeune femme effleure son torse. De temps en temps, ils s'étreignaient ou s'embrassaient, sans jamais aller au-delà.

.

Cependant, à deux jours de son départ pour la Roumanie, le dragonnier songea qu'il était peut-être temps de l'annoncer à sa colocataire. Il avait repoussé ce moment le plus possible, profitant au maximum de tous leurs moments de tendresse, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant. La journée fila à une vitesse effrayante, et malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il allait lui en parler sur le canapé après manger, elle le prit par surprise :

\- Charlie, j'aimerai qu'on prenne une douche ensemble …

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête et fit une moue mutine affriolante, avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à la suivre. Depuis la dernière fois, ils n'avaient rien fait. Quelques fois, le soir dans le lit, ils se pelotaient, mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Il la suivit à l'étage et ne put détacher son regard de son corps lorsqu'elle retira sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Sans l'attendre, elle se glissa sous la douche et ouvrit les jets d'eau chaude. Charlie se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements et la rejoint, saisissant ses lèvres avec avidité. Ils restèrent longtemps sous la douche, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, touchant, parcourant, apprenant par cœur le corps de l'autre, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau. Ils finirent par sortir, à bout de souffle à cause de la chaleur et leurs baisers, et s'enroulant dans des serviettes, ils allèrent s'allonger dans le lit de Pansy. La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux brillants, tout simplement heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle repoussa ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient à son cou et se pencha sur les lèvres de son amant pour chuchoter :

\- J'ai envie qu'on recommence … que tu me touches … j'ai envie que tu cries mon nom et que je crie le tien …

Juste ces quelques paroles auraient suffi à l'exciter s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il la regardait, les yeux brillant de désir, et il la laissa faire, prendre les initiatives. Elle s'amusa à parcourir son torse et ses tatouages du bout des doigts, descendant jusqu'à son nombril et la trainée de poils qui continuait son chemin sous la serviette, avant de remonter sur son torse, prolongeant sa petite torture. La douche les avait déjà bien émoustillés, et la jeune femme se releva pour retirer sa serviette, dévoilant de nouveau son corps nu au regard gourmand du rouquin. Elle revint à lui, contre ses lèvres, et sans hésiter, il commença à la caresser. Ils brûlaient l'un pour l'autre, et leurs gémissements en témoignaient avec force. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un que Pansy, et il fit tout pour la combler. Il savait que faire un jeu était trop tôt pour elle, et qu'elle adorait les préliminaires, alors il lui proposa de se laisser entièrement aller à lui. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme accepta : il la fit se redresser sur les genoux, et il se plaça derrière elle, la collant contre son torse. Très vite, sa main droite alla tripoter ses seins fermes, alors qu'il dévorait son cou et son épaule de baisers. Elle gémissait contre son corps, sa peau douce et chaude contre lui, et d'elle-même, elle attrapa sa main gauche pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son intimité. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'il commençait à la caresser intimement, faisant augmenter ses gémissements. Très vite, elle se cambra contre lui, arquant son corps pour être toujours plus près de lui, et le frottement entre son érection et les fesses de la jeune femme le rendit fou. Il la voulait avec force, alors il s'appliqua à la masturber, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble de jouissance contre lui. Charlie était le genre d'homme viril, qui aimait contrôler les choses, mais surtout, qui donnait beaucoup sans réclamer en retour. Cependant, il allongea la jeune femme qui retrouvait à peine ses esprits, et s'installa entre ses cuisses :

\- Est-ce que je peux … ?

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle en avait envie, il sentait l'humidité de son sexe contre son pénis, et il crut mourir de joie lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Il se frotta quelques secondes contre elle, attendant qu'elle finisse de retrouver entièrement ses esprits, et il se présenta à son entrée. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, et lui annoncer ensuite qu'il partait pour trois jours. Il se recula, et Pansy le regarda aussi incrédule que frustrée :

\- Charlie ?

\- Je suis désolé Pansy, mais je peux pas faire ça … pas maintenant …

.

Avec douceur, il récupéra un t-shirt à lui et lui enfila. Merlin, elle avait ce regard perdu et désemparé, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. La jeune femme était perdue, tout allait bien, et d'un coup, il décidait de tout arrêter. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voyant une première larme couler sur sa joue, Charlie se dépêcha d'enfiler un caleçon et la serra contre lui :

\- Non, non, non, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas Pansy …

\- Est-ce que c'est moi ? C'est moi le problème ? C'est ça, c'est à cause de moi …

\- Non Pansy, ne pense pas ça. S'il te plait, sèche tes larmes, je vais t'expliquer …

Elle se calma assez facilement, signe qu'elle avait vraiment repris du poil de la bête, et elle lui réclama des explications. Charlie tenta d'être le plus prévenant possible – et c'était dur, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être lourd – en lui faisant promettre de ne pas recommencer à pleurer :

\- D'accord, alors voilà, je repars après-demain pour la Roumanie. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas, mais c'est seulement pour trois jours ! Ça fait une semaine que je dois te le dire, mais j'avais pas envie de casser notre bulle …

\- Donc tu t'en vas ?

\- C'est uniquement pour trois jours, le temps de former les derniers arrivants, et je reviendrai très vite. Sauf si tu veux que je reste, je leur dirai de trouver quelqu'un d'autre …

La jeune femme réfléchit, mais c'était évident. Elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de partir. C'était sa carrière, sa passion également, et elle n'avait jamais empêché ses petits-amis de vivre leur vie. Jack partait souvent faire des séminaires à l'étranger, et Tane l'avait prévenu qu'avec son métier, il voyageait beaucoup. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et tenta de sourire :

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de retourner en Roumanie. Je … je t'attendrais, ici.

Il l'embrassa chastement, heureux qu'elle comprenne. Mais il s'en voulait toujours, alors il lui chuchota :

\- Arrête-moi si je dis quelque chose qui te déplait, mais quand je reviendrai, je vais te faire l'amour, pleins de fois, jusqu'à l'épuisement même et …

Elle le coupa en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit tendrement :

\- Et j'adorerais ça … Quand tu reviendras, je veux que tu me prennes comme si on allait mourir, que tu me fasses ressentir à quel point je t'ai manqué et tu as envie de moi, que je tremble de désir tellement j'aurai attendu … tu prendras possession de mon corps, hein ? Et tu me marqueras comme tienne quand tu jouiras en moi ?

Merlin, s'il n'avait pas un minimum de self-control, il la culbuterait tout de suite, à même le sol s'il le fallait tellement elle réveillait un brasier en lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle dirait des choses comme ça, et pourtant, son sourire malicieux et ses seins pointant contre son torse prouvaient bien qu'elle le pensait et qu'elle y prenait même du plaisir. Elle allait continuer de l'allumer, mais il préféra l'embrasser pour la faire taire, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir résister à la torture. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle rit et s'accrocha à son cou, prolongeant leur étreinte. Ils finirent par se calmer, et élancés sur le lit, Charlie lui demanda :

\- Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je me sens presque insultée que tu me poses la question !

Il allait s'excuser, mais la jeune femme se pencha et lui chuchota langoureusement :

\- Je pensais chaque parole que j'ai prononcé, et même plus encore …

\- Pansy ! Arrête de me provoquer ! Tu joues avec le feu ma belle …

Elle éteignit la lumière et se rallongea contre lui, avant de d'avouer :

\- Ça m'excite quand … on imagine ce qu'on va faire. Et ça rend le moment où on réalise nos fantasmes beaucoup plus … intense. A moins que ce soit toi, qui rendes tout ça intense, je sais pas.

\- Tu es vraiment une serpentarde perfide !

Il devina facilement son petit sourire amusé. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

\- Puisque tu joues à ce jeu, je t'enverrai des lettres de Roumanie, où je décrirais en détail tout ce que je vais te faire à mon retour … tu sauras tout de mes désirs et mes fantasmes, et je ne t'épargnerais rien …

Elle frissonna contre lui, appréhendant mais espérant qu'il le ferait vraiment. C'était très intime de livrer tous ses désirs et ses fantasmes, et elle adorait l'idée d'être la clé de tout ça. Ils finirent par s'endormir, la tête pleine d'idées plus ou moins avouables.

.

La journée suivante se passa calmement, Pansy et Charlie se « disputaient » alors que ce dernier faisait sa valise. A chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre un vêtement, la jeune femme protestait en avançant qu'elle adorait porter ce t-shirt ou que l'odeur de cette chemise l'aidait à s'endormir. Le jeune homme s'en amusa, et il finit par négocier deux t-shirt et une chemise pour son voyage – en fait, il l'avait menacé de se promener tout nu, et ça avait assez bien marché. Il s'était également assuré que le frigo soit plein, et que ses parents soient disponibles si Pansy avait le moindre souci. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Pansy dans son short et son débardeur, faisant monter son désir aussi vite que le mercure au soleil. Il savait qu'elle l'attendrait, peut-être pas si patiemment qu'elle le prétendait, et qu'à son retour, leurs corps n'attendaient que de s'abandonner aux bras de l'autre.

Le départ fut difficile. Pansy l'embrassa longuement, et il mit tout aussi longtemps à se décider de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller au Ministère prendre son portoloin. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait déjà hâte d'être de retour. Il fut bien accueilli en Roumanie, par d'anciens coéquipiers, et on le présenta rapidement aux nouveaux venus. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans le dortoir, et il se lança dans sa formation. Le soir, après une journée éreintant, il se sentit bien seul et cruellement en manque de la présence si douce de la serpentarde. Il tint cependant sa promesse, et lui rédigea deux longues lettres, une racontant sa journée, et l'autre racontant en détail ce qu'il lui ferait si elle le laissait l'attacher au lit pour une nuit. Il envoya ses lettres et n'attendit pas de réponses. Le deuxième jour passa très rapidement, et il eut même le temps de passer voir dans les enclos ses anciens protégés : les dragons ne restaient pas longtemps dans la réserve, mais il en reconnaissait quelques-uns. Il s'affaira à écrire une nouvelle lettre à Pansy, cette fois, en lui détaillant un fantasme où Pansy accepterait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais comme il avait peur de l'effrayer ou de la contrarier, il en écrivit un second où il lui expliqua comment il pourrait lui faire l'amour toute une nuit sans jamais atteindre l'orgasme, en prolongeant leur plaisir jusqu'au matin où enfin ils seraient libérés et balayés par un puissant orgasme. Heureux de la fin de sa formation, il se leva de bonne humeur le troisième jour. S'il n'avait pas été aussi passionné et consciencieux, il aurait très certainement bâclé sa formation pour rentrer plus tôt – il avait eu un instructeur comme ça il y a quelques années, et ça c'était mal fini – mais il avait trop conscience que des vies étaient en jeu pour le faire. Lorsqu'il finit et partit prendre son portoloin, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

.

Il arriva finalement chez lui tard dans la nuit, et en voyant toutes les lumières éteintes, il s'en voulu un peu : Pansy avait dû l'attendre et finir par aller se coucher. Il monta donc, et constata que sa chambre était vide. Il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver dans son lit – il savait qu'elle aimait son odeur -, entourée des vêtements qu'elle l'avait empêché de prendre. Il entra en silence pour la rejoindre, mais aussitôt, la jeune femme alluma la lumière et s'exclama :

\- Charlie !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il était rassuré de voir qu'il lui avait manqué, et elle le manifestait bien à travers ses baisers. Enflammés par leurs retrouvailles, Charlie se retrouva contre le mur, et sans cesser de répondre à ses baisers ardents, il retira sa nuisette inappropriée. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas mentionner ce qu'il lui ferait à son retour, jouant avec ses nerfs et son imagination. Il la souleva et elle agrippa son cou tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, plaquant son corps contre celui du dragonnier. Il la déposa sur le lit, et il ne sut pas si c'était lui, ou Pansy, ou eux deux qui retirèrent précipitamment son t-shirt. La brunette se colla à son torse, embrassant et léchouillant chaque parcelle à sa portée, alors que le jeune homme parcourait sa peau avec ses mains. Ils gémirent en cœur lorsque Pansy colla son pubis contre son érection à travers son pantalon, et elle s'empressa de se débarrasser de sa ceinture et de son pantalon. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet furieux et passionné. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes et laborieuses, et ils ne cessaient de produire des sons excitants et involontaires. Charlie fut agréablement surpris de la fougue de la jeune femme qui se débarrassa de sa petite culotte et de son caleçon en deux mouvements agiles, avant de se frotter contre lui :

\- Tu m'as manqué …

\- Toi aussi …

Il la positionna sur lui, leurs deux sexes se touchant agréablement. Ils sentaient les pulsations entre eux, qui partaient de leur bas ventre et remontaient comme un raz-de-marais dans tout leur être. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait, mais c'était déjà l'extase. Le dragonnier susurra :

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je vais prendre possession de ton corps, et je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Je vais jouir en toi, plusieurs fois, et tu seras à moi …

\- Prends-moi ! Je te veux, maintenant !

Il sentait leurs sexes pulser l'un contre l'autre, et aussi, il répondit aux supplications érotiques de la jeune femme en la pénétrant. Elle était au-dessus, et elle ne mit que quelques secondes, savourant leur première union, avant de commencer à onduler sur lui. Il la sentait s'activait, se déhanchant sur sa hampe sans retenue, provoquant des vagues de plaisir effroyables tellement c'était bon en eux. Et comble de l'érotisme, elle faisait ça en le fixant, le regard vif et flamboyant. Leurs gémissements se mélangèrent en une douce mélodie, et pour la première fois, il vint en elle, éjaculant alors que ses parois délicates se contractaient autour de sa verge, les envoyant voir les étoiles. Comme promis, ce ne fut que la première fois d'une longue série. Toute la nuit, ils eurent faim l'un de l'autre, insatiables comme s'ils avaient été affamés durant une éternité.

.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Les draps du lit étaient froissés comme jamais, et il régnait dans la chambre du dragonnier une forte odeur de sexe et de sueur. Le couple était entortillé dans les draps, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la douce chaleur du corps de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie arrêta de jouer à marcher sur la peau de Pansy avec ses doigts et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ces retrouvailles ?

\- Elles sont déjà finies ?

Demanda-t-elle, espiègle. Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa encore et encore. Sentant de nouveau le désir monter en eux, Charlie chuchota :

\- De quoi as-tu envie ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir même si elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue, avant de lui lancer, une lueur d'envie dans le regard :

\- Ta lettre ne parlait pas de m'attacher au lit ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ? :D  
**

 **C'est le moment de laisser une review avec votre avis sur ce couple ;)**

 **Est-ce que vous seriez intéressé par une autre histoire sur ce couple, mais plus longue ? Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que je travaille sur une histoire les concernant ... ;)**

 **Comme il va se passer quelques petites choses dans M &W Associés pour ce couple, je posterai deux ou trois bonus comme suite ici, pour ceux qui sont curieux de savoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite ;)**

 **A bientôt j'espère ! :D**


	3. Bonus 1

**Hello !**

 **Je vous poste aujourd'hui un très très court bonus sur une nouvelle avancée dans le couple de Charlie et Pansy :D**

* * *

Sentant les doigts de son amant remonter le long de sa cuisse avant de lentement se glisser à l'intérieur de son jean, Pansy soupira de bien-être. Son petit-ami commença à la caresser plus intimement, et la brunette décida d'être raisonnable :

« - Charlie … il faut … vraim - vraiment que je fin - finisse de lire ces … do - dossiers ...

Le rouquin stoppa tout mouvement et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda la pile de dossiers sur la table basse de son salon, et demanda :

\- Quand t'aura fini, tu seras toute à moi ?

La jeune femme sourit et retira la main qui la perturbait tant dans son travail :

\- Promis, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, et après, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux …

Elle se retint de rire face à l'expression coquine de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, un peu contrarié de repousser de quelques minutes leur câlin, l'ancien dresseur de dragon la provoqua :

\- Ok, je monte. Je vais même peut-être préparer un jeu … mais si tu mets trop de temps à monter, je vais être obligé de jouer seul …

Il la laissa tremblante d'impatience sur le canapé, et fila à l'étage. Pansy n'avait absolument pas envie de finir de lire les dossiers des employés de l'hôpital qu'Ellie lui avait donnés, et elle n'était même pas sûre d'être encore capable de lire. Charlie était très certainement l'homme le plus torride avec lequel elle était sortie – et pourtant, entre Tane et Jack, elle avait eu du torride – et elle expliquait ça par la sorte d'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux. Sa peau la picotait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, et dès leur première rencontre, il y avait eu cette électricité entre eux. C'était essentiellement physique, mais pas que, et elle ne commençait à s'en apercevoir que maintenant, après plusieurs mois à vivre sous son toit. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été que physique entre eux, il avait été là dans les pires moments de sa vie. Il prenait soin d'elle, la rassurant quand elle en avait besoin, et même si ça avait demandé du temps, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle soupira et après avoir lu trois des cinq dossiers lui restant, elle abandonna et monta à l'étage pour le rejoindre. Il avait disposé des pétales de fleurs sur le sol, la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu et retira son haut avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Charlie était là, l'attendant patiemment dans le lit, presque nu, et avec toute une série d'accessoires sur sa table de chevet. Frissonnant d'impatience, la jeune femme retira son jean, et elle s'humidifia les lèvres face à la vue érotique de son amant. Elle avait eu du mal au début, avec les jeux de Charlie. Mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer, et même y prendre beaucoup goût, s'émerveillant à chaque fois de ses inventions. Charlie était bien bâti malgré sa petite taille – seul Percy était plus petit que lui – et Pansy adorait sentir ses grandes mains viriles sur son corps. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de fantaisie, mais avec lui, elle adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Le rouquin se releva et vint l'embrasser, avant de demander :

\- Tu as fini ?

Pansy haleta, brûlante avec seulement un baiser, et soupira :

\- Non, tu sais bien que j'étais trop impatiente …

Et comme pour confirmer, elle l'attira vers le lit, gourmande de ses lèvres et son corps. Son amant en profita pour retirer son soutien-gorge, et il répondit à ses baisers en parcourant son corps du bout des doigts. Il adorait chaque frisson qu'elle éprouvait, et il s'aperçut que la situation n'allait pas. Il la plaça au-dessus de lui et alors qu'elle se détachait de ses lèvres pour lui demandait avec quoi ou à quoi ils joueraient, il la coupa :

\- Je veux qu'on officialise ! J'ai envie que ma famille sache que tu dors dans mon lit toutes les nuits, et que tu ne déménageras plus de chez moi …

Touchée, la jeune femme soupira et chuchota :

\- Que je sache, je ne fais pas que dormir dans ton lit … »

Entrant dans son jeu, il la fit basculer sous lui et le jeu commença. Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne se finisse jamais, pensa le jeune homme pour la première fois en couple.

.

Lorsque la lumière du jour le réveilla, Charlie ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé les stores. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Pansy contre lui – elle était nue assurément – alors il savait très bien pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé ces foutus stores. Par contre, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant de lumière, puisqu'ils étaient censés se lever vers neuf heures pour être au Terrier vers onze heures – ils prévoyaient un temps pour se laisser distraire par d'autres activités … Il se redressa et lâcha un juron lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure : 11H47. Cependant, au lieu de sauter du lit, il admira quelques secondes sa petite amie : elle dormait profondément, un foulard toujours enroulé autour d'un de ses bras et une légère trace de morsure sur sa hanche. Revoir tout ça lui rappelait les gémissements et cris de plaisir de la veille. Merlin, il avait toujours pensé être un homme à femme, pas du genre à se caser, mais cette fille en valait la peine. Il se pencha et souffla doucement derrière son oreille avant de chuchoter :

« - Pansy … Ouvre tes jolis yeux …

La jeune femme remua à peine, alors Charlie déposa un chemin de baisers de son menton à son nombril. Elle finit par bailler et se redresser en souriant :

\- Bonjour bel homme …

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches rousses, puis s'étira dans le lit. Le Weasley ne lui dit pas l'heure qu'il était, ne voulant pas briser ce petit moment doux au réveil, mais il lui montra le réveil d'un signe de tête :

\- Bébé, je crois qu'on est en retard pour notre officialisation …

L'ancienne serpentarde lâcha une série de jurons qui auraient pu faire rougir n'importe qui de mal élevé et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. C'était sûr, leur arrivée ferait du bruit, surtout après leur annonce. Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer, et ils finirent par partir aux alentours de midi et demi.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, tout le monde était déjà là et ils avaient même commencé l'apéritif. Ils saluèrent rapidement tout le monde, sans manquer le regard amusé du couple Malfoy, et s'installèrent. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, de la grossesse d'Ellie, de la réouverture de l'agence, de la première affaire de Pansy, et c'était vraiment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Finalement, c'est au dessert que Charlie se leva :

\- Heu, bon, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais je voulais juste vous dire que … ben, avec Pansy, on …

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? On sait.

Répondit Bill, tout naturellement alors que Charlie cherchait ses mots. Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant plus au moins officieusement, et seuls Molly et Arthur furent surpris, mais ravis – ils adoraient Pansy. Après ça, les enfants allèrent jouer dehors pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux. D'un côté, les madames Weasley discutaient avec Eléanore de sa grossesse catastrophique – Ellie avait trouvé une nouvelle activité : se plaindre – alors que de les hommes discutaient boulot et immobilier. Mais alors que la future maman allait faire un tour aux toilettes, Angelina sauta sur l'occasion pour demander des détails croustillants à la première copine officielle du dernier Weasley célibataire :

\- Alors, comment vous en êtes venus à vous mettre ensemble ? A Poudlard, Charlie avait la réputation d'avoir de nombreuses conquêtes …

\- Je sais pas, ça s'est juste fait, naturellement …

\- En même temps, vous vivez sous le même toit, ça a facilité les choses …

Souligna Ginny, amusée par la situation. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie et son frère, et Fleur alla peut-être un peu vite en besogne :

\- Alors, vous allez vous marier et avoir des enfants ? »

Pansy faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, et bégaya que ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs projets pour l'instant – elle se souvenait très bien de la nuit dernière, et le mariage et les enfants n'étaient pas forcément la suite logique – et heureusement, Ellie la sauva en revenant et reprenant sa place.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce très court bonus, il y en aura encore d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
**

 **Normalement, à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	4. Bonus 2

**Hello !**

 **Voici deux petits bonus extraits de M &W Associés, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **BONUS 2**

Lorsque sa petite-copine déboula dans sa maison sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Charlie sursauta et fit tomber une bougie sur le tapis. Heureusement qu'il avait sa baguette à la main, il put stopper le début de feu immédiatement. Pansy ne le vit même pas, filant directement sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle parcourut à une vitesse folle. Soudain, elle se releva et s'écria :

« - C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je le savais ! J'ai résolu mon affaire !

Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami et grimaça. « Zut, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait rater sa surprise … Ho, des roses partout par terre ! Mince, va falloir que je me rattrape sur ce coup, il a fait l'effort d'être romantique … Mais en même temps, j'ai résolu mon affaire ! » Se dit-elle, alors que Charlie ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa, avant de lancer :

\- Je vais prendre une douche et brûler ces vêtements dégoûtants, et je descends voir ta surprise comme si j'avais rien vu !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle monta à l'étage pour se changer. Charlie soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa copine était super, et il adorait qu'elle le surprenne chaque jour un peu plus. Elle était pétillante, et il se demandait comment elle faisait pour être aussi rayonnante après toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait vécues. Comme promis, elle redescendit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dans une jolie robe, et s'exclama surprise :

\- Ho, un dîner aux chandelles surprise ! Il ne fallait pas !

Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'inviter à s'installer. Il lui servit du vin, et il s'installa avec elle à table :

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as déjà résolu ton affaire ?

\- Oui !

Répondit-elle toute fière. Elle lui expliqua comment c'était passée son « infiltration » de quelques minutes – elle omit le passage où elle avait fait du charme au dealer – et comment par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait découvert qui était le fournisseur :

\- Par contre, c'est Ellie qui va pas être contente … Elle était persuadée que personne n'était impliqué à l'hôpital, elle va être déçue quand elle va apprendre qu'elle travaille avec un fournisseur de drogue …

Après cette discussion, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Charlie demande :

\- Je sais que les vacances ne sont pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour mais … on m'a proposé de retourner en Roumanie l'été prochain … Ce serait pour former sur le terrain quelques nouveaux dresseurs … Et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas … par le plus des hasards … si t'avais pas envie de … de m'accompagner ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon très maladroite de me faire comprendre que tu aimerais m'emmener dans ta garçonnière en Roumanie ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais forcée de dire oui … »

Charlie sourit comme lorsqu'il avait vu un dragon pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des relations sociales, mais tout était tellement simple avec Pansy. Ils décidèrent de laisser tomber leur repas, et de passer directement au dessert dans la chambre. Même si leur couple était encore très récent, ils avaient tout pour être comblés.

.

Charlie songea que sa petite-amie était absolument adorable et irrésistible, mais il n'était pas spécialement impatient de la voir enceinte. Perplexe d'avoir de telles pensées, il retourna dans la cuisine se prendre une autre bière. Pansy et lui, avoir un bébé ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé, tout comme il n'avait jamais pensé à épouser la jeune femme, et pourtant, ça tombait sous son sens. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et les Weasley étaient du genre à savoir quand une histoire d'amour durerait. Il la regarda, concentrée sur ses parchemins, et il sourit. Un jour, quand ils se sentiraient prêts, il épouserait cette fille, et il aurait même des enfants avec elle. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais si ça devait se faire, c'était avec elle qu'il voulait vivre ça. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était aussi la relation la plus sérieuse qu'il ait jamais eue, et il ne se lassait pas d'elle. Il aimait son côté hyperactif et très concerné par tout et tout le monde, mais il était aussi profondément touché par son côté plus sensible et fragile. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et il aimait l'idée d'être son havre de paix et son armure contre les coups durs de la vie, tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas en verre et qu'il pouvait l'aimer librement sans avoir peur de la briser. Il l'aimait comme ça, et tant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui, il savourerait chaque moment de leur vie commune. Il jeta sa bière finie, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le canapé. Il saisit tendrement Pansy par la nuque pour la faire se relever et l'embrasser, et il la plaqua amoureusement contre le mur, avant de susurrer contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime, et je vais te prendre maintenant, contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de plaisir …

La jeune femme ne répondit que par un fort gémissement érotique. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle était toujours excitée par ce jeu de domination qu'ils entretenaient, et même la rudesse occasionnelle de Charlie ne l'effrayait pas. Certes, il se montrait quelques fois sauvage et autoritaire, mais elle avait confiance en lui parce qu'il avait toujours cette retenu dans ses gestes qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il connaissait ses limites et qu'il ne les franchirait pas pour ne pas la blesser. Elle aimait que Charlie prenne possession d'elle, parce que ça faisait du bien de s'abandonner complètement à lui, en toute confiance, de n'avoir même plus à réfléchir. Il était son appui, et c'était terriblement bon de se laisser faire parce qu'il lui rendait au centuple, la faisant s'envoler au paradis. Il était le seul qui avait su faire tomber ses barrières et conquérir sa confiance sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait confiance en lui et le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, parce que même si elle était terrifiée, il savait toujours la rassurer. En fait, elle réalisait que c'était lui. Le seul et l'unique homme de sa vie. Celui dont elle avait toujours eu besoin et qu'elle avait tant recherché depuis qu'elle s'était libérée de l'emprise d'Ernesto Divangelo. C'était lui, et personne d'autre.


	5. Fin Alternative

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu particulier que je vous propose : pour ceux qui lisent M &W Associés, il s'agit d'une fin alternative au chapitre 60 ...**

 **J'adore Pansy, c'est un de mes personnages préféré, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal à la faire mourir dans M &W Associés ...**

 **Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose une fin alternative pour le couple de Charlie et Pansy :D**

 **! ATTENTION SPOIL SUR M &W ASSOCIES, SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE DANS LE CHAPITRE 60 OU CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER POUR LA FAMILLE MALFOY, NE PAS LIRE !**

 **Ce chapitre contient également des lemons, lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Fin Alternative**

Lorsque Ginny et Drago revinrent de France, les bonnes nouvelles tombèrent : Eléanore apprit à tout le monde qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant de Ron, et quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut enfin à Ginny d'annoncer sa première grossesse tant attendue. Les deux jeunes femmes accouchèrent chacune d'un adorable petit garçon, Romain Weasley et Gabriel Malfoy, qui devinrent des meilleurs amis autant que des cousins.

Le mois de Juin arriva très vite, et après avoir passé son diplôme pour enfin être assistante sociale, Pansy accepta avec joie d'accompagner Charlie en Roumanie pour le mois de Juillet. Elle avait de la chance de travailler avec Ginny, Drago, Eléanore et Ron, et ils avaient décidé de fermer l'agence pour l'été pour pouvoir pouponner. La jeune femme brune était complétement folle de son filleul, et il fallait avouer que le petit Malfoy était à croquer, mais elle était aussi heureuse de partir en vacances pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Charlie. A vrai dire, elle avait été très occupée à soutenir Ginny dans sa grossesse ces derniers mois, et ça lui manquait de passer du temps avec son amoureux.

Ils prirent un portoloin début Juillet, et arrivèrent très rapidement dans la réserve. Charlie avait été très prévenant avec elle, lui demandant de ne pas sortir de la zone « humaine » pour sa sécurité, et il avait même insisté pour qu'elle s'entraîne à retenir le protocole de sécurité en cas d'urgence. Pansy savait donc qu'en cas d'alarme, elle devait rentrer dans un bâtiment, ne surtout pas sortir, ne surtout pas chercher Charlie, trouver un tunnel et sortir de la réserve pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la cellule de crise de Arad pour être en sécurité. Tout ce qu'avait retenu Pansy, c'était : rester le plus dedans possible, trouver Charlie, ne pas partir sans lui, mais elle avait évité de lui dire, parce qu'il était déjà assez angoissé à cause de ça. Les jours qui précédèrent leur départ, le jeune homme s'était souvent réveillé la nuit, couvert de sueur, après des cauchemars incluant sa moitié et des dragons, et il ne cachait pas son anxiété, ce que Pansy trouvait définitivement trop adorable.

.

Privilège d'ancien, Charlie avait réussi à obtenir une des rares chambres disponibles, leur évitant de devoir dormir dans un dortoir avec d'autres dragonniers – leur vie sexuelle aurait été gravement perturbée sinon. Ils s'installèrent très rapidement, et Charlie fit visiter les quartiers à la jeune femme : il y avait l'infirmerie, la cantine, les douches – collectives mais non mixtes – ainsi que le coin détente. Il lui fit même visiter le chantier en cours : l'entreprise de Drago avait proposé de créer toutes les nouvelles infrastructures sous terre, afin d'avoir encore plus de place – fini les dortoirs ! – mais aussi pour des raisons de sécurité. Pour l'instant, l'entreprise était en train de creuser les galeries et les tunnels, et c'était loin d'être terminé. A contrecœur, il accepta de lui montrer les enclos des dragons et de lui faire visiter la pouponnière, en échange de la promesse qu'elle ne s'en approcherait plus pour le reste du séjour.

Elle fut également présentée aux anciens collègues de Charlie – ils étaient moins d'une demi-douzaine – qui le charrièrent. C'était la seule fille avec qui le dragonnier avait une relation sérieuse, alors évidemment, c'était un événement presque extraordinaire. La brunette apprécia beaucoup de discuter avec eux, grappillant quelques informations croustillantes sur son amant, alors que ce dernier maugréait de mécontentement d'être ainsi affiché devant sa copine. Ils dînèrent avec tous les dragonniers, et décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt à cause du décalage.

Enfin, c'était la version officielle, puisque Pansy avait prévu une surprise à son homme. Pendant qu'il était allé se laver les dents, elle en avait profité pour enfiler un ensemble de lingerie vraiment très indécent, et elle attendait son amant dans une position vraiment très érotique sur le lit. Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la vit, et en souriant, il vint l'embrasser :

\- Merlin, ça devrait être interdis d'être aussi sexy !

\- Mmmmh, on va jouer ce soir ...

Soudain très attentif et le regard pétillant, le jeune homme l'embrassa dans le cou :

\- D'accord, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

Elle soupira d'aise, tout en se collant encore plus contre son homme torse nu, et finit par sortir un bandeau :

\- Tu vas me bander les yeux ... mais tu as interdiction de retirer ma lingerie ...

Intéressant, elle s'abandonnait à lui, mais elle corsait un peu les choses, c'était délicieusement tentant. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, la contrainte ne fut pas tant que ça un souci pour le dragonnier. Du moins, pas autant que l'insonorisation de la chambre.

.

Pansy devait avouer que ce n'était pas des vacances de rêve. Elle sortait de temps en temps du camp pour visiter des villes voisines, passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec des collègues de Charlie, mais la plupart du temps, elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir des bâtiments, son amant passait ses journées à travailler et il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire ici. La seule compensation qu'elle avait, c'était les moments passés avec Charlie. Quand il arrivait à se libérer quelques heures, il l'emmenait visiter les endroits où il aimait aller dans les parages, et le soir, il était autant insatiable qu'elle d'amour. Et il sentait tout le temps la sueur et le feu, odeur qui excitait les sens de la jeune femme et qui l'émoustillait terriblement.

De son côté, même si Charlie était aux anges – son travail était sa passion et sa moitié l'attendait et l'accueillait avec passion – il était bien conscient que Pansy appréciait un peu moins la Roumanie que lui. Il essayait vraiment de se libérer au maximum pour passer du temps avec elle, et il faisait tout pour que ces collègues lui tiennent compagnie le plus souvent possible, quitte à ce que des informations peu avantageuses sortent sur lui. Et tous les efforts de l'ancienne serpentarde ne faisaient que confirmer son amour pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas uniquement emmenée ici parce que c'était plus facile que de la quitter pour un mois. Il avait une idée précise derrière la tête, et il était absolument sûr et certain de sa décision à présent. Il aurait voulu le faire plus tôt, mais il avait eu besoin de s'organiser avant pour être sûr que tout soit parfait.

.

Vers le milieu de la troisième semaine, il décida de passer à l'acte. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé, il proposa à Pansy d'aller voir les dragons pour fêter leur un an (approximativement). Elle accepta, heureuse de pouvoir un peu sortir au grand air, et ils se rendirent à la limite des enclos.

Faisant semblant de faire son intéressant, il lui demanda de rester là le temps qu'il aille dans l'enclos pour qu'il lui montre ce qu'il avait appris aux dragons. L'enclos contenait un Boutefeu Chinois et un Magyar à pointes qui semblaient calmes. Tel un dompteur – non pas de fauves – mais de dragons, le rouquin les fit se donner en spectacle, les faisant rouler, cracher du feu ou encore se mettre sur les pattes arrières. Il voulait vraiment impressionner Pansy, tout en la rassurant : il voulait lui prouver que son métier n'était pas si dangereux que ça parce qu'il maîtrisait. Puis, comme prévu, ses collègues arrivèrent, et ils proposèrent de montrer à la demoiselle comment de vrais dresseurs s'y prenaient.

Charlie retourna auprès de sa copine, et ses collègues décidèrent de monter les dragons pour leur offrir un spectacle aérien. Après plusieurs loopings et jet de feu, ils dirigèrent vers des piliers. Pansy avait vaguement remarqué ces piliers, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer. Les dragons crachèrent leurs dernières gemmes de feu et les piliers prirent feu. Alors face au couple apparut en lettres de feu : « Pansy Parkinson, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Très surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon qui s'agenouilla aussitôt :

\- Pansy, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble, mais les choses sont claires pour moi. Tu es la seule qui compte, et je suis sûr de moi lorsque j'affirme que tu seras toujours la seule et l'unique, parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je le sais depuis le premier jour. C'est pourquoi je te pose cette question aujourd'hui : Pansy Parkinson, me ferais-tu l'honneur de …

Elle ne le laissa même pas terminer sa question et ouvrir l'écrin qu'il avait sorti entre temps, qu'elle lui sauta au cou, les faisant basculer tous les deux par terre. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, comme si ça vie en dépendait, puis se recula en affirmant :

\- Oui ! Oui je le veux ! Je t'aime Charlie !

Sous l'euphorie du moment, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa de plus belle, alors que ses collègues les acclamaient en chœur, heureux pour le couple.

.

Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser, le couple se releva. Charlie récupéra alors l'écrin qu'il avait fait tomber, et il le tendit à sa fiancée :

\- Ca fait plusieurs mois que je l'ai achetée, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour te l'offrir …

La brunette découvrit une magnifique bague, en forme d'octogone, avec des petits diamants autour d'un diamant noir. Le Weasley lui glissa au doigt et expliqua :

\- C'est un diamant rare, qu'on trouve surtout près des réserves de dragons …

\- Elle est magnifique Charlie …

De nouveau, elle l'élança avec tendresse et l'embrassa avec amour. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi comblée, et elle était sûre qu'elle le serait toujours aux côtés de Charlie. Les collègues de Charlie les rejoignirent, et ils partirent tous fêter la nouvelle dans la cantine.

.

Plus tard, lorsque le couple regagna sa chambre, Pansy demanda à son fiancé :

\- Tu avais prévu ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois déjà. Quand tu organisais la baby shower de Ginny et que je t'ai prise contre le mur …

\- Tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un ?

Il embrassa son cou, avant de répondre :

\- Non. Je sais que tu seras heureuse de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de son cou et glissa sa main dans ses mèches rousses :

\- Je suis avant tout heureuse parce que je t'aime, et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

\- Ça tombe bien Miss Parkinson, c'est mon souhait le plus cher également …

\- Madame Weasley bientôt …

Ils se sourirent avec passion, et passèrent sous la couette pour fêter la nouvelle à leur façon.

.

Ils rentrèrent la semaine suivante en Angleterre, puisque Charlie avait terminé son mois en Roumanie. En plus de cela, il avait quelques congés pour profiter de son mois d'août avec sa fiancée. Evidemment, ils étaient invités au Terrier dès le week-end, avec toute la famille Weasley. Charlie le savait et le voyait : Pansy était impatiente d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Elle était euphorique, mais ça plaisait au dragonnier. Elle était belle, épanouie et heureuse, et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Comme à leur habitude – et ce n'était pas faute de prévoir beaucoup de temps – ils étaient en retard. Comme c'était les vacances, tout le monde n'était pas présent, comme Bill et Fleur qui étaient en France, Georges qui était à la boutique, ou Percy qui préférait travailler. Mais Ginny, Drago, Ron, Eléanore, Molly et Arthur étaient là, et c'était le plus important. Les enfants étaient dans le salon, jouant ou dormant selon l'âge, et le couple préféra ne pas faire de grands discours. Dès leur arrivée, ils annoncèrent la couleur.

\- Les enfants, je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Alors, comment c'était ce mois en Roumanie ?

Demanda Molly, toujours heureuse d'accueillir ses petits – qu'ils soient ou non les siens. Le couple échangea un regard amoureux, et Pansy montra sa bague en s'écriant :

\- Charlie m'a fait sa demande !

Evidemment, ce fut une folie hystérique qui frappa Ginny et Ellie, vraiment trop heureuses pour leur future-belle-sœur, sans parler de Molly qui était encore plus enthousiaste. Tout le monde félicita le couple et s'extasia sur la bague unique. Pansy avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de la famille Weasley, mais plus que jamais, elle appartenait à ce clan si uni.

.

Le mariage eut lieu un an et demi plus tard, à l'automne. Même si elle adorait sa belle-mère, la guerre fut terrible pour l'organisation du mariage. La cérémonie se déroula en Roumanie, à une certaine distance de l'élevage de dragons, puis dans la salle de célébrations souterraines qui avait enfin été construite par le cabinet d'architecture de Drago. Ginny et Eléanore furent de magnifiques demoiselles d'honneur, et elles soutinrent Pansy face à la terrible Molly Weasley, terreur des noces. Quant à Charlie, même s'il avait été un peu réticent à s'impliquer dans l'organisation de son mariage, il avait fini par capituler face à sa fiancée. Les noces furent très simples, à l'image du couple, avec uniquement leurs proches comme invités.

Evidemment, ils consommèrent très bien leur mariage durant leur lune de miel aux Etats-Unis – Pansy avait insisté, gardant un souvenir mémorable de la Californie et de l'hôtel où Ginny et Drago avaient passé leur première nuit en tant qu'époux.

Leur petite flamme de passion entre eux ne s'éteignit jamais. Ils finirent par déménager trois ans plus tard, lorsque Pansy tomba enceinte par accident, quittant à regret la maison qui avait vu naître leur histoire. Ils finirent par s'installer dans une plus grande maison à quelques pâtés de rue, et accueillirent leur fille, la passionnée Amber.

Souvent, sa mère se disait qu'elle n'avait rien pris d'elle : elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant typiquement Weasley, des taches de rousseurs, était passionnée par les dragons – son papa était son héro – et ne pensait qu'à jouer les casse-cous et impressionner les autres. Mais Charlie avait toujours affirmé à sa femme que la petite tenait aussi beaucoup d'elle, notamment pour son côté passionné, sa force et sa volonté incroyable. La petite était têtue, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et avait plus d'une fois rendu ses parents fous.

.

Au plus grand désespoir de Pansy, sa fille ne fut jamais coquette, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ramener beaucoup d'amants à la maison – Charlie se décida même à lui offrir un appartement pour ne plus avoir à subir toutes ces allées et venues. Autant, que sa fille veuille consacrer sa vie aux dragons ne le dérangeait pas, malgré les risques, autant savoir qu'elle avait une vie sexuelle aussi active que la leur à son âge, il avait beaucoup de mal. C'était sa fille, son petit bébé – Pansy était beaucoup moins protectrice à ce propos.

Comme Charlie l'avait dit, Pansy fut la femme de sa vie, et ils ne se séparèrent jamais. Il y eu des bas, surtout lorsqu'il partait pendant quelques semaines pour le travail, mais rien ne brisa jamais l'étincelle entre eux. Ils restèrent très proches de leur famille, surtout Ginny, Drago, Eléanore et Ron qui travaillaient avec Pansy. D'ailleurs, Ginny, Ellie et Pansy formaient « le trio des commères », un trio redoutable surtout quand il s'agissait de leur travail.

Et même si les Weasley en doutaient, Pansy et Charlie n'arrêtèrent pas leurs petits jeux. Jamais.


End file.
